ღ You Made Me ღ
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Grissom made her say it, but she didn't mean to say it. Short one-shot. GSR


**You made me**

**(Short One Shot of GSR)**

**Author:** Lolly4Holly / No Beta this time

**Rated:** K+

**Pairings:** Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom

**Summary:** Grissom made her say it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.

* * *

"..."

Sara quickly covered her mouth. She looked up at a stunned Grissom, who was just as shocked as her at the words that just tumbled from her mouth. Did she really mean to say those words? Why did she say them? She had never once said them to anyone before. Why would she say them to Grissom, for no apparent reason?

"Damn it, this is all _your_ fault, Gilbert Grissom!" She yelled angrily, waving an accusing finger at him, as she slammed her napkin down on the table with a hard thud. "You made me, this is your fault!"

"What? What's my fault? What on earth did I do wrong!" He asked her, completely confused.

"You, with the... the stupid romantic dinner setting," She pointed to the candles and the wine, wondering why she ever agreed to this. "What's with all the candles, the romantic home made cooking... the music . . . and this stupid wine! Why did you do this to me?"

"Do what?" He asked shocked, watching his significant other's frustration with the red rose set on her side of the table. She practically tore it apart, throwing it across the room to show her anger. "I didn't do anything. Sara . . . honey, you're not making any sense. What's going on?"

"Why did you do this to me? You made me say that, it's all your fault, Gilbert Grissom!" Sara loudly scraped her chair back across the tiled floor with a loud screech, before she quickly rushed off to the bathroom down the hall.

Grissom sat and stared at the empty seat in front of him a moment, trying to think how it was his fault. He didn't make her say those words, and he certainly didn't plan this night to make her say them, so how could it possibly be his fault? He didn't understand why Sara was getting so worked up about it either, it was no big deal.

Just three harmless little words.

"Sara!" Grissom scrambled off his chair, rushing down the hall towards the bathroom door, to try and get her to come out. "Sara, honey . . . are you okay?" He gently tapped his knuckles against the wooden frame of the door, as he rested his head against the door to listen for signs of life on the other side. "Sara!" He called out to her again.

"You did this to me!" Her muffled voice finally responded.

"Did what? Sara . . . I really don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted back to her, still completely confused. "Sara, can we talk about this a moment?"

"No . . . I'm too embarrassed. Just go away!" She refused.

"Embarrassed? You're in my house, you can't kick me out!" He objected.

"Please, I need some space!" Sara shouted, sitting on the edge of the bathtub with some toilet roll in her hands to dry her eyes from the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Sara . . . I really don't see what the problem is. Did you ever think that maybe..."

"No!" She rushed to cover her ears, not wanting to hear it. "Don't say it! Please, just don't say it."

"Okay . . . I'm gonna be in the kitchen. When you want to talk . . . come and find me." Grissom listened to the movement from the other side of the door, wondering if she was changing her mind and wanted to talk to him.

After a few patient moments and no answer, Grissom walked back to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he tried to think the problem through in his head. Usually he was very good at puzzles, but this one was proving to be most difficult.

A few minutes later, Sara climbed off the bathtub, checking her appearance in the mirror, before she left the room. She dried away the rest of her tears and inhaled a deep breath, before she took a step outside the bathroom, heading back towards the kitchen.

Grissom gave her the space she needed as requested, remaining silent, as he waited for her to come to him.

Sara nervously fidgeted on the spot as she watched Grissom, then took another small step towards him. "Can I take back what I said?" She softly spoke, leaning against the opposite counter.

"Do you really want to?"

"Hmm," Sara shrugged, avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"Sara . . . it's no big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not honey. Does it scare you that you actually put all your emotion and trust in someone else? It's okay to l..."

"No it's not! Don't say it!"

"It is Sara. You my dear are head over heels in love with me, and that scares you. You don't have to be afraid honey, what are you so afraid of anyway?" He asked her, wanting to take her into his arms to assure her that there was nothing wrong.

"I don't love you! That's a lie! I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Yes you did. It's okay to love me, Sara . . . because you know what..."

"No! No, please . . . don't say it!" Sara held her head in her hands, trying to fight back her tears.

"What are you so afraid of Sara?"

"Nothing, I'm not afraid. I just didn't say what you thought I said."

"Yes you did." Grissom took a step closer, pulling Sara's hands away from her face. "See, here's the thing Sara . . . I love you too. I think I always have loved you." Sara looked up at him wide eyed and completely stunned from his response. "That's right . . . I love you too, Sara."

"You . . . you love me?" She stammered, feeling her heart heavily pounding against the surface of her chest.

"Yes, I love you." Grissom smiled.

"You really love me?"

"Yes. I really do love you, Sara Sidle." He assured her, giving her a wide smile, as she continued to study his face, as if she was trying to tell if he was lying to her or not.

Sara bit her lower lip a moment then tilted her head to the side, asking, "Since when? Are you just saying this because I accidentally said it to you?"

"What? No! I mean it, I really do love you!"

"This is still all your fault though!"

"Why? What did I do now?"

"You made me fall in love with you; I've never fallen in love with anyone before."

"I'm willing to take full responsibility for the fact you love me!" Grissom grinned widely. "So what are you so worried about? Is it that hard to believe that someone actually loves you, Sara?"

"No . . . it's hard to believe that the man I love . . . actually loves me back."

"Yes I do." He smiled proudly, still holding her hands in his. "And you love me too?"

"I do . . . I love you."

"I love you too Sara."

* * *

**Thought of this on the way home from work. I usually write Nick/Greg slash, but this seemed better suited for Sara and Grissom.**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review if you liked it :D**

**~ Holly**


End file.
